


What's Bred of Snow

by gfloki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherly Love, Childbirth, Comic Book Violence, F/F, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Genderfluid Character, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, No Incest, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Sigyn, Other, Parenthood, Protective Siblings, Shapeshifting, Sibling Bonding, Uncle Thor (Marvel), Unplanned Pregnancy, ignores infinity war, it's not mpreg okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gfloki/pseuds/gfloki
Summary: Loki Laufeyson, after using his shapeshifting powers to please the bottomless sexual appetite of The Grandmaster, has fallen pregnant. Now, safely stowed away on the Asgardian ship at the side of his brother, their fellow Revengers, and the remaining Asgardians, he is now free to carry the baby. Although, his journey certainly does not begin and end with parenthood. The Grandmaster is still looking for Loki after the mutiny on Sakaar, Thor is looking for a new Asgardian homeworld (as well as the missing Sif), and Heimdall begins to see some interesting developments (including a few romances) in the future of their family.





	1. Prelude: Loki the Courtesan

**Author's Note:**

> Hey just a quick note: this story is NOT intended to be mpreg, or fetishizing of trans men. Loki is both genderfluid and a shapeshifter, and I have tried to use language to reflect the details of the story regarding these facts without implying anything p-r-o-b-l-e-m-a-t-i-c. Please let me know if anything within the story seems fetish-y or insensitive. Thank you. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> tumblr: @lokidyke

Waiting in a holding cell on the remote planet of Sakaar, Loki wrung his hands together nervously. His fate unknown, his brother assumed dead, and his home likely doomed to the clutches of a madwoman betrayed by their same father, Loki was prepared to do anything to survive from here on out. He had washed up on the shores of Sakaar’s garbage piles, and was luckily found by a scavenger working for The Grandmaster, who promptly brought him to the planet leader. Quickly assessing the situation, Loki pleaded with The Grandmaster, assuring him that his skills as a diplomat would serve better among the ranks of Sakaar’s elite, and would go wasted if he was deemed a slave. He had, after all, served as the King of Asgard for the past few years, and all had gone well. After looking him over, The Grandmaster had Loki sent off to wait for his decision on what to do with him.

Now locked in a holding cell, his clothes damaged and reeking of trash, Loki finally had moments alone to grieve for his brother. It was extremely unlikely that after their confrontation with Hela that Thor would have survived. Sitting on a bench hanging from the wall, Loki suddenly clasped his hands together to keep them from shaking. While Loki was King, he felt safe in his assurance that Thor was out exploring the universe, happy, free, and alive, although his location always unknown. Loki had his kingdom, and Thor had his freedom. The situation seemed perfect, despite the constant nagging in the back of Loki’s head that he somehow… _missed_ his nuisance of a brother. After years of being apart, and finally meeting again, Loki was admittedly filled with a kind of unknown joy in seeing his brother once more, and yet felt bitter in the sight of him having prospered in absence of each other. Yes, Loki, had thought, _I missed him_.

Within a period that could have been no longer than an hour, Loki had reunited with his brother, lost his father (albeit _that_ bears quite the complex slaught of feelings that were currently being bottled up), nearly been killed by a sister hidden from him for his entire life (yet _another_ lie kept by Odin; should he be surprised at this point?), and lost his brother again. _You mourned for me_ , Loki thought now, _and I will mourn for you_.

Loki gripped his hands so tightly, he left white impressions in his skin. Suddenly tears befell his cheeks. Thor was gone, and Loki would never be able to make up to him all the hurt he had caused in the fallout of his tantrums against their father. He had never meant to hurt his brother, not for a single moment. It had all been misguided outbursts; not all of his actions were, but when it came to Thor… Well, when it came to Thor, they had always been brothers, and sometimes brothers fight. Sometimes brothers get jealous, and bitter, and angry, and lonely. Sometimes brothers long for one another because only they can relate to each other’s experiences. All but for the Void… Loki hadn’t even begun to tell Thor the truths of what happened in the Void…

It had always been true that Loki had loved Thor more than anything, beside perhaps their mother, and now the both of them were gone. He could not attend either of their funerals. Thor probably wouldn’t even have one. His body would probably forever float through the cosmos, tossed off the edge of Asgard like waste…

In a sudden fit of rage, Loki leapt from the bench, and punched the wall, yelling out in anger. He had slightly dented the wall. He had realized now that he was panting, crying, his cheeks and neck wet with his tears. He had lost everything he had ever known. And where was he now? Crying in a jail cell on some unknown planet run by someone who appeared to be a hedonistic lunatic? What kind of life could he make of this?

One where he survives. He _must_ survive. Like many of the things he had done, he will do it for Thor. He will carry his memory like he carries his mother, Frigga’s, and live with them in mind. What more could he do?

As he began to wipe his cheeks, the cell door opened, and Loki looked to who opened it. An annoyed looking Topaz.

“Hit the showers, greasy,” she said, “The Grandmaster wants you in his chambers in 15 minutes.” She nodded her head and began to lead him off.

 

***

 

After a sorely needed hot shower, and a fresh new set of clothes, Loki was lead to The Grandmaster’s chambers.

“Try not to scream,” Topaz told him, as the door shut behind him.

Looking around the room, Loki was taken aback by the pure luxury of it all. Golden walls, marble floors, a private bar with neon signs, art of all kinds adorning every corny and wall, and even a hot tub, with a grand piano propped close to it. Looking to the other side of the room, The Grandmaster sat on his back on his rounded, scarlet bed, sprawled back, clearly waiting for Loki.

“Ohh, Loki, Loki, Loki,” The Grandmaster tutted, smiling to him, “Come closer.”

Confused and slightly uncomfortable, Loki slowly stepped closer to the bed.

“I’ve been doing a bit of research on you,” The Grandmaster told him, “Mister… _Loki_ of _Assberg_.”

“Asgard,” Loki mumbled.

“Oh, yes,” The Grandmaster said in a deep voice, a smirk dancing on his blue lips, “I believe I’ve found, a… _perfect_ position for you… or two.”

Loki felt a pit form deep in his gut.

“Have you?” he asked, non-confrontationally.

“I have,” The Grandmaster replied, “Please… disrobe for me.”

“I’ve just received these clothes,” Loki told him quickly, attempting to change the subject, “And they _are_ quite nice, I _must_ thank you for them, they are simply divine--”

“Loki?”

“...Yes, Grandmaster?”

“Would you like nicer clothes than that?”

“I-- is this… a trick question?”

“ _Yes or no._ ”

“Yes.”

“Then _disrobe._ ”

Loki understood now. Gently nodding, the pit in his gut getting heavier, he began to take off his clothes.

“During my little, eh, _research_ period,” The Grandmaster began, watching him, “I thought-- ‘I must simply know _everything_ about this fine piece of man.’ And I have found some _very_ interesting details about you, Mr. Loki…”

Loki was down to just his pants now.

“Details?” he asked The Grandmaster.

“Oh, _yes_ ,” The Grandmaster continued, “I’ve read that… _you_ , my boy, can _shapeshift._ ”

 _Here it comes,_ Loki thought.

“I can,” he said slowly. He now began to remove his pants.

“Oh, naked, please,” The Grandmaster said, watching Loki very closely, “Now… I have a little… request for you…”

“I-- think I can see where this is going…” Loki said softly.

He then shapeshifted in a wash of green to his traditional womanly form, all in naked glory. It had been a while since Loki had shifted to this form, and he hadn’t used it for a lover, but as a cover for a mission he had went on with Thor. He quite liked this form, aside from the objectifying gaze often laid on her quite ample figure. _Lady Loki_ , Thor had often called it with childish glee, thinking it quite amusing that his brother could also be his sister. Not out of lack of respect, but of admiration, accompanied with brotherly banter to purposely annoy Loki about it. But now was the absolute wrong time to reminisce.

The Grandmaster tutted, but drank in her figure like a greedy creature of unquenchable thirst.

“Now, I do like that,” he said, “But… I only want part of it, for now…”

Loki was confused.

“Part of it?” she repeated, “Which-- which part?”

“ _That_ part,” The Grandmaster said, pointing.

Loki suddenly flushed a deep red.

“ _Oh_ ,” she said.

With another wave of green, Loki shifted back to his traditional manly form, except for of course… a particularly sensitive area.

The Grandmaster now began to pull off his own golden robe, going to lean back into the pillows of the bed.

“ _That’s_ more like it,” The Grandmaster said, “Now… come to me…”

Loki obeyed.


	2. A Little Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finds out whether or not he is pregnant as a result of his escapades with The Grandmaster, with a little help of Bruce Banner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little time skip from the prelude to post-Thor Ragnarok. Hope you enjoy!  
> CW: vomiting / puking, genitalia mention

Loki has been on and off vomiting for days now. It’s not like he’s not accustomed to space travel, and their ship is quite stable. The Asgardian Ship, Thor calls it. He says it will carry the remainder of their people to their new home, wherever that may be. Loki only prays that they will not be searching for eons for a new Asgard, as perhaps he  _ does _ need a break from the sky.  _ At least we get a break from all the fighting,  _ he thinks, almost daily.

He had just pulled himself off of a puking bender. Flushing the toilet of his private bathroom, he stood to the sink to splash some water in his face. He had no other ailments, aside from general achiness, but that could be a result of the war on the rainbow bridge. Really, anything at this point could be causing this.

Looking into the mirror now, Loki examined his face, racking his brain for anything that could cause what he’s experiencing. The fight on the bridge… the new ship… perhaps some underlying mental trauma, as that’s always there to deal with… 

Like a wave of terror, an idea washed over Loki. He watched his own eyes widen in the mirror, before quickly rushing from his bathroom, and out of his private room, heading fast to the library on the ship that they had discovered earlier.

 

Loki began to pull down all kinds of books from wherever he could find, tossing them onto a long table. He used his magic to levitate a few of them whenever he would begin to frantically search through the pages, hopping from book to book for answers. With books scattering the place, Loki looking quite disheveled, Bruce Banner entered the library. 

When he had made the calculation that he may never return after his last transformation into the Hulk, he may have miscalculated, as he returned to his human form after only a few days. Thor, in particular, was ecstatic that Bruce was able to return.

“Loki?” Bruce asked.

Loki jumped, and the books he was levitating suddenly dropped.

“Banner!” he nearly yelled, “W-What- What are you doing in here?”

“Looking for a reference for this, uh… thing... “ Bruce said, clearly trying to keep his own quest a secret, looking at Loki quite quizzically, “What, uh… what are you doing here?” He stepped over to the table to pick up one of the books on the table.

Loki quickly snatched it out of his hand.

“Nothing,” he said quickly, feeling a bit of sweat on the back of his neck.

“Y’know, for the God of Mischief, you can be a pretty bad liar,” Bruce told him, grabbing another book and glancing at the cover.

Loki could have screamed.

“Is this,” he began slowly, “A book about pregnancy?”

Loki panicked now.  _ Oh, I’ll show you God of Mischief and Lies! _ he thought.

“Yes!” Loki exclaimed, “I’m researching the topic. But it’s not what you think, I’m-- simply trying to help out an Asgardian elite.”

“What do you mean?” Bruce inquired.

“Well… I know I’m not the most trustworthy person,” Loki continued, running the lie he conjured, “So I’m trying to gain the favor of my people, in any way I can. While speaking with an Asgardian woman, she expressed that she may be pregnant, but she no longer has access to any Asgardian methods of testing the theory. So, I was simply… doing research for her…”

“...To gain her favor,” Bruce said, starting to smirk.

“Yes,” Loki replied.

“Do you like her?” Bruce asked, raising his brows.

“It’s not like that!” Loki exclaimed.

“Well, the last time you said you ‘gained favor’--”

“ _ It isn’t like that. _ ”

“Alright, alright,” Bruce replied, laughing a little, “Listen, I don’t have seven PhD’s for nothing. Send her down to my lab, and I can test her urine to see if she’s pregnant. The labs on this ship are very advanced, you know.”

As if Bruce had ever stopped talking about his love for the ship’s labs and his seven PhD’s, whatever those were.

“Yes, fine, okay,” Loki said quickly, “Great- bye-”

He then rushed off, leaving Bruce among the scattered books. Before returning to his lab, Bruce searched the shelves for a while, and grabbed a book on the genetic makeup of flowers from different regions of galaxies he had never heard of. He then returned to his lab, awaiting Loki’s made up Asgardian woman.

 

***

 

Of course, Loki had to act fast. He quickly found a small container, waited a short while, and then returned to Bruce in his lab with a urine sample. Bruce was understandably confused.

“Where’s the woman?” Bruce asked, “You never even told me her name--”   


“Doesn’t matter,” Loki replied, offering him the cup, “She’s busy, anyhow, but she was able to pass this along to me for you to… test.”

Bruce looked around Loki’s eyes for a few moments, taking the cup.

“Sure,” Bruce said softly.

He then went to one of the many machines found in the lab, doing his best to switch over the sample to a testing tube.

“We’ve really got to stop to buy some human gloves,” Bruce mumbled.

After securing a tube full of the sample, he set it into a little spinning machine, closed the lid, and began to hit a few buttons.

“You understand all of this tech?” Loki asked him.

“I’m figuring it out,” Bruce replied, “Isn’t easy, but that’s half the fun. Not like we’re in a high speed chase anymore.”

Loki didn’t respond. He watched the screen that Bruce had pulled over to him, and felt like he was going to be sick again. He bit his lip to try and keep himself together.

“I found a way to switch the language on everything to English,” Bruce told him, “That made everything a million times easier.”

Still, Loki said nothing.

“I’ve been able to figure out a way to customize the settings for most of these things, too,” Bruce continued a bit eagerly, “So I set up this thing to detect pregnancy hormones while I was waiting.”

Loki was barely even listening at this point.

After a few more moments, the machine stopped spinning, and a green light lit up on the screen.

“Well, congratulations!” Bruce, exclaimed, “To… mystery woman.”

Loki could hardly breathe. After only a beat to pause, he then ran to the nearest garbage within the lab, leaning his head into it, and began vomiting.

Bruce immediately jumped up.

“Woah, woah, woah!” he nearly shouted, rushing over to him, “Loki, what the hell is going on??”

Loki heaved, unable to respond until he was finished with his vomiting. After his stomach was empty, he slumped back from the trash can, and sat on the floor against the wall. He was pale, almost green, sweating, and looked as if a giant, wrinkly, purple monster was about to demand favors of him.

“Hey,” Bruce said softly, kneeling next to him now, “What’s all this about?”

Loki clenched his jaw, refusing to look at him.

“That’s…  _ my _ urine sample,” Loki griped.

Bruce looked at him wide eyed and confused.

“Is this a prank or something?” he asked.

“ _ No, _ ” Loki began, speaking loudly and barreling through his explanation, “I worked as a courtesan for The Grandmaster, who used my ability to shapeshift for his own perverted needs!”

He sneered at the mention of The Grandmaster and his perversion. It didn’t take very long for the thrill of sleeping with an older man for money and status to wear off. Plus, there were an unwarranted amount of tentacle monsters involved.

Bruce looked down a little, putting it together the best he could.

“O-Okay,” he began, “So… he made you… shapeshift a vagina,  _ and _ its typical accompanying reproductive system?”

Loki’s face fell into his hands, and he groaned out. When he shifted to Lady Loki, assuming The Grandmaster wanted to sleep with a woman, he must have shifted  _ everything _ over to an assumed female anatomy. He hadn’t even considered that at the time.

“And in order to be-- y'know…” Bruce continued, “Then-- you must have those same organs right now, then, right? So you just never shifted them back?”

Loki lifted his head and glared at Bruce.

“I had  _ other _ things to worry about than my  _ genitals _ , Bruce,” he growled.

Besides, The Grandmaster never necessarily asked him to change them back during their times together.

“Fair enough,” Bruce replied.

Loki went to rub his forehead, looking away from Bruce again. They sat in silence for a few moments.

“So,” Bruce began slowly, “What are you gonna do?”

Loki sighed out slowly and deeply, and thought for a few moments.

“I suppose I will… keep it,”

“And like, give birth?” Bruce asked.

“Okay--!” Loki exclaimed in annoyance, moving to stand now, “Goodbye, Bruce! Thank you  _ ever so much _ for the help!” he said sarcastically.

Loki then rushed out of the lab, calling back, “Don’t you tell a soul!”

“Tell who what now?” said Thor, nearly running into Loki as he left the lab.

Bruce quickly went to push a rack of test tubes over his book from the library, and went to clear the screen on the test results of the urine sample as Thor backed Loki back into the lab.

“ _ Nothing! _ ” Loki hissed at him.

“Come now, brother,” Thor said with a smirk, “No more secrets this time around.”

Thor looked over to Bruce now, smiling.

“Banner,” he greeted.

“Hey, Thor!” Bruce said, a little too loudly.

“What do you  _ want? _ ” Loki growled again.

“To tell you about a council meeting we’re about to have, namely,” Thor replied, “But now I need to know what’s going on with you. No more putting Loki in a corner, not as long as  _ I’m _ King.”

“ _ Later, _ ” Loki told him, pushing passed him, walking off towards the throne room for the council meeting.

Thor watched after him, before looking back to Bruce.

“What’s his problem?” he asked.

Bruce was leaning on his elbow, sitting in his chair by the machine he was working on earlier, looking overly-nonchalant.

“Beats me,” he said.

Thor nodded.

“Right…” he said, “Well, you’re very welcome to come to the meeting as well, If you’d like, Banner.”

“Oh!” Bruce said, “Erm- thank you, but- I’ve got some stuff to work on here- actually…”

“What stuff?” Thor asked, “Science stuff?”

“Yeah,” Bruce replied quickly, “Just-- to test out these machines, and their capabilities!”

Thor nodded again.

“Right,” he said again, “Thank you, Banner. Figuring out what all these things do should help us in the future. Go on, do your-- science thing.”

Thor then left the lab as well, leaving Bruce alone with two secrets now.


	3. Some Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is able to bug the big news out of Loki, while Valkyrie attempts to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this is a dialogue heavy chapter. Sorry in advanced, if that's a pet peeve of yours!

The current Asgardian council consisted of Thor, of course, Brunnhilde, Heimdall, Korg, Loki, and of course, now Bruce Banner, who was currently absent for personal reasons.

Loki sat in his seat, set out for a council meeting, biting his nails, looking down as to not catch eyes with anyone else.

“Alright,” Thor began, sitting between Brunnhilde and Heimdall, “I guess I… call this meeting to order.”

“What’s the business, boss?” Korg said quite cheerfully.

“Well, we’re scouting for a new home to rebuild Asgard,” Thor began, “And so far… nothing suitable. Anybody got any new ideas for hunting down the right place?”

“Do we really need our own planet?” Brunnhilde replied, pushing a half empty flask behind her back for safe keeping, “We can just pick any place that’ll fit us all, yeah?”

“Isn’t that colonization?” Korg asked.

“Awh,” Brunnhilde sighed, “Guess you’re right.”

“Our own planet is probably best, in the long run,” Thor said, “Our people would end up expanding, wherever we go. We’d need a place to branch out.”

“And put all the new babies,” Korg said, “Populations skyrocket after war times end.”

“That means we won’t all fit on this ship forever,” Heimdall intervened.

“Good point,” Thor said.

He then looked to Loki.

“You’re awfully quiet so far, Loki,” he said.

“Yeah,” Brunnhilde added, “Your silence is deafening, mate.”

Loki looked over to them. They were all staring at him. Heimdall was the first to catch his eye. Of course, Heimdall would have already know everything. He gave Loki a small, careful nod. Loki then looked to Thor.

“Nothing to say so far,” he replied curtly.

“Oh, nonsense!” Thor said, “You’ve always got something to say. C’mon, what’s keeping you so quiet?”

“Secret lover?” Brunnhilde asked, smirking.

“Shut up,” Loki told her, “ _No._ ”

“Well, he’s been puking a lot,” Korg added.

“Are you sick, then?” Thor asked, “We can find a place to stop for a while, if that would help.”

Although incredibly touched that Thor would halt the journey and put the entirety of Asgard on standby so that Loki could have a breather, Loki was also quite annoyed at everyone’s prodding.

“Can you all just _get on with it?_ ” he asked.

“Heimdall,” Thor said, “What’s wrong with Loki?”

“It’s not my place to say,” Heimdall replied.

“I am your King, you’ll tell me what you know,” he said in a more commanding tone.

Heimdall raised his brows at him.

“This is personal,” he told Thor, “Not nefarious.”

“Missing your old lover?” Brunnhilde said again, pulling her flask back up, smirking more, “Don’t be sad, Lackey, I’m sure The Grandmaster misses having _your_ ass around.” She began to chuckle as she took another drink.

Loki quickly leapt from his seat.

“ _Meeting adjourned!_ ” Loki shouted, heading out of the throne room.

“Touched a nerve,” Brunnhilde mumbled, “I was just trying to be playful…”

“Loki, wait!” Thor shouted, rushing after him.

Thor caught up with him in the hallway, grabbing his arm to stop him.

“Loki, _what is going on?_ ”

Loki tried to pull his arm away, but of course, Thor’s strength was a bit too much for him.

“Let go of me!” Loki demanded.

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong,” Thor said.

“Is this a game to you!?” Loki shouted, trying to walk off further, even with Thor attached to him.

“No, but I’m your brother!” Thor shouted back, “You tell me what’s wrong, and I can help! I will _not_ let you slip back into the dark!”

Again, Loki was touched.

“I said… _let me go._ ”

“No.”

“I’m going to count to three, and if you don’t let me go, I’ll--”

“What, stab me?” Thor taunted, “Do it, if it’ll make you tell me what’s wrong!”

“ _THOR!_ ” Loki yelled.

Thor stared into his eyes for a few silent moments.

“Is it really that bad?” he asked.

Loki stared back, trying to decide what to say to him. He decided to come out with it.

“I’m with child,” he said.

“Be serious, Loki,” Thor replied, “ _What is it?_ ”

Loki was silent for a few moments once more.

“That-- that _was_ it.”

Thor slowly let go of Loki’s arm, before bursting into a fit of laughter.

“Oh, that can’t be true!” Thor got out through his bits of laughter, “What, did you-- you and that old lunatic--”

“ _Yes,_ ” Loki said sternly, staring at him with a bit of contempt.

Thor suddenly stopped laughing.

“Oh, by Odin, you’re serious,” Thor said.

“It’s a story by which you do _not_ get the details to.”

“Oh, believe me,” Thor said, “I don’t want them.”

“Thank you _ever_ so much for the support, brother,” Loki sneered, turning again to walk towards his private room.

“Lokiii!” Thor yelled after him, “I wasn’t trying to be mean!”

Without turning back, Loki raised his fist in the air, flipping up his middle finger.

 

***

 

Sat on his bed, Loki contemplated the severity of his situation, and what to do next. He could always find an Asgardian medical practitioner, and terminate the pregnancy. However, the pit that formed in Loki’s stomach while considering it told him that that is probably not the right decision for him. He could never even think of putting his own child up for adoption. Not that he thought ill of adoption as a concept, but given the trauma surrounding his own adoption, he would rather not force a similar situation onto his own child. His only real option left would be to carry the child to term, and raise it. On his own.

 _I’d have to raise them alone,_ Loki thought, holding his head in his hands now. The pit returned to his stomach, weighing heavy, dragging his entire being down.

Before he could feel sorry for himself any further, Loki heard a knock on his door.

“Go away!” he called towards it.

“It’s me!” said Brunnhilde through the door, “Let me talk to you!”

“What do you want??” Loki yelled again.

Brunnhilde suddenly punched her hand through Loki’s door, causing him to nearly fall off his bed in shock. He luckily caught himself and stood as Brunnhilde yanked the door open, and stepped inside. She looked back at the broken door.

“I can fix that,” she said.

“They’re automatic doors, Valkyrie,” he growled, furious.

“Oh, shut it,” she said, turning back to face him, “Thor told me what’s going on.”

“Oh, that--!”

“ _Shut it!_ ” Brunnhilde yelled, “Just… _sit._ ”

Loki sighed deeply, but dared not disobeyed her. As he sat back down at the end of his bed, Brunnhilde went to the whiskey bottle at his bedside. She ignored the glasses beside it, and picked up the large bottle.

“You haven’t been hitting this, have you?” she asked, “It’s not good for you when you’re… like that.”

“No,” Loki told her bitterly. With his vomiting spells, he felt no draw towards alcohol.

“Good,” she said, putting the brim to her lips, beginning to drink.

She did not speak again until the bottle was empty. She set it back down on the bedside table, then looked to Loki.

“Listen,” she began, “I know you think I don’t like you…”

“I know you don’t.”

“Admittedly, I’m not a fan,” she said, “But that doesn’t mean that fact can’t change. Alright? You fought off your hag sister with us and her undead horde. That’s something.

Loki nodded, still upset about the door.

“Alright, here’s-- here’s what I’m trying to say,” she began, “I… knew The Grandmaster too… alright?”

“I know you did,” Loki replied.

“ _No,_ ” she said, “We used to have sex.”

Loki scoffed.

“I know,” he replied with a devilish smirk, “I saw you on the Commodore for The Grandmaster’s birthday.”

“ _What?_ ” she shouted, “Oh, come on! How did I not see you!?”

“It was hard to see much through all those tentacles,” Loki said.

“Fair,” she replied, “Yuck.”

Loki shivered in remembrance.

“ _Anyway,_ ” Brunnhilde pushed forward, “I just-- I just wanted to say that… I know this must suck for you. Not just the being pregnant thing, but… also getting pregnant by The Grandmaster. I couldn’t think of a least-desirable person to make a baby with.”

“Oh, I dunno,” Loki said, trying to lighten the mood for his own sake, “Maybe Korg?”

“Ohh, my god, do you think he’s got a rock cock??”

Loki rubbed his forehead a bit, unable to resist a laugh.

“Probably,” he said, “Don’t make me think about it.”

Brunnhilde laughed a hint, looking down at Loki. She smiled to herself for a moment.

“Look, mate,” she said, “I’m here if you need anything.”

Loki looked up to her, examining her face for sincerity.

“Thank you,” he said.

Brunnhilde nodded, then headed to leave.

“Seriously, I’ll get this door fixed, I promise!” she said as she left.


	4. Heimdall's Visits - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worried for his friends and family, Heimdall checks in on them. He stops by Bruce in the labs, and then goes to Thor in the Navigation Room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Someone has a brief panic attack in this chapter. If you are sensitive to that kind of content, please be cautious.

Before walking the Asgardian ship halls, Heimdall peered through his omnisight to check in on a few people he was worried about. Bruce Banner, for one, was currently working hard in the labs. Thor, meanwhile, was studying star maps in the navigation room. Brunnhilde was sparring with Korg and Miek in the training facility, going at it with brutal vigor. Loki, whom Heimdall was particularly concerned for, was back in his chambers, reading books given to him by a royal Asgardian midwife. As he was looking in on Loki with his omnisight, suddenly Bruce dropped a vial in the labs, and began proclaiming cuss words in frustration. Heimdall decided to visit with Bruce first, heading to the labs.

As Heimdall arrived, Bruce was still trying to clean up the broken vial. When the door to the lab opened, Bruce jumps.

“Oh!” he shouts, “Jesus-”

“Heimdall, actually,” Heimdall replies, “We’ve met before. A few times.”

Bruce opens his mouth to reply, then closes it, returning to sweeping up the vial.

“I didn’t mean to startle you,” Heimdall tells him.

“Sorry, I was just-” Bruce dumps the broken glass into a garbage can- “In the zone.:

“What zone?” Heimdall asks. He steps over to a work table with a heating lamp stationed over a glass dome encasing a potted patch of dirt. “What are these?”

“Pet project!” Bruce quickly exclaims.

“A pet project?” Heimdal asks, looking over the dirt patch.

“Yeah,” Bruce says, becoming more sure of himself. Although, he’s constantly unaware of how the language between Asgardians and Midgardians differs. “Oh-” he continues quickly, “It’s like-”

“I know what a  pet project is,” Heimdall interrupts, looking back to Bruce, “Why is it here? The ship has a greenhouse.”

“Oh,” Bruce says cluelessly, “Well, it’s just- I want to be able to keep an eye on it here.”

“What are you growing?” Heimdall asks, raising a brow. Bruce had been acting odd lately, fumbly and nervous. Heimdall was determined to get to the bottom of it.

Bruce locked eyes with Heimdall, his neck growing hot.

“Flowers,” Bruce reveals.

Heimdall knew he was telling the truth.

“Why?” he asks.

Bruce pauses, the heat of his neck reaching his face. He was blushing.

“I was making a new breed of flowers,” Bruce says quietly, before pausing for a few more moments. “They’re for Thor.”

A smile begins to slowly stretch up Heimdall’s face.

“I believe I see now,” Heimdall chuckles.

“Don’t tell Thor,” Bruce says quickly, “I-It’s nothing nefarious, it’s just- don’t tell him.”

“You want it to be a surprise,” Heimdall infers, still smiling.

Bruce nodded gently.

“For Thor.”   


“Yeah,” Bruce mumbles, looking to his fidgeting hands.

Heimdall stepped back over to Bruce, and claps him on the back in a congratulatory manner, knocking the wind out of him.

“Thor will certainly be appreciative,” Heimdall tells him, I wish you luck on your courtship.”

“C-Courtship?! I--”

Heimdall then steps out of the lab, leaving Bruce in a mumbling, blushing mess.

 

***

 

Visiting Thor was Heimdall’s next obvious option. After collectively deciding that rebuilding Asgard on Earth would not allow enough space for the eventual expansion of their population, the Asgardians court decided to search the cosmos for a suitable, uninhibited planet. This left Thor in a determined state, and often he would fall into moods where he searches the star maps for hours, refusing to let anyone see him. Heimdall knew that Thor’s new responsibility as King was intimidating and difficult, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t accept help.

Entering the navigation room, Heimdall came upon Thor among a sphere of holographic star maps. Thor kept tapping on heavenly bodies around him in the map, checking their stats, then casting them away, the sphere shifting view, offering a whole new section of the galaxy. Heimdall could sense the tension and frustration radiating off the young god.

“Thor,” Heimdall stated.

Thor did not turn around, or even move. His one good eye kept sweeping the sphere engulfing his view. After a moment, he spoke.

“Go away,” he told Heimdall in a firm tone.

“Thor…”

“As your King, I command you to leave me alone,” Thor said quickly.

Heimdall noticed his shoulders shudder as he drew in his breath. Thor clearly loathed speaking to Heimdall this way, but he was lashing out in frustration. Heimdall started to slowly approach the controls of the holographic star maps.

“You’re getting quite…  _ ballsy _ with your Kingly commands,” he began. Heimdall started to smile, although Thor would not look at him still, “I remember a time in which you were too terrified to ever speak to me in such a way.”

Thor kept his eye on the star maps.

“That was a long time ago,” he says softly.

Heimdall chuckled.

“You and Loki both,” he said, “I could fit the both of you on one arm back then.”

Heimdall turned off the star maps now, and Thor quickly looked to Heimdall, no longer surrounded by the spherical glow, a fire growing inside him. It was the sentimental look on Heimdall’s face, however, that caused that fire to recede back into the coals.

“Sometimes it’s hard to believe that you’ve grown so much from the wild young boy you were,” Heimdall continues, “But you’ve come so far. You’ve earned every moment.”

Thor starred at Heimdall, his heart quavering.

“What do you want?” Thor said, pushing back the brink of stress-fueled tears.

Heimdall continued to smile, and shrugged his arms.

“I wanted to make sure my King was alright,” he tells Thor, “But… I’m not sure you are.”

For a few moments, Thor simply looked at Heimdall. He had been the Protector of Asgard for as long as Thor had been alive. While he had always been sworn to whoever sat upon the throne as Asgard’s ruler, he always put the people of Asgard first, always standing up for what was right; even if that meant committing treason on a fairly regular basis. Thor had always admired that about Heimdall, and he’d be a liar if he said that Heimdall and his moral code didn’t have a significant impact on him growing up, as it absolutely shaped him into the man, and King, he was today.

He loved Heimdall like a father. This love was particularly potent, now that Odin was gone.

“Hela murdered my best friends,” Thor suddenly said, his voice soft and low to try and keep it from breaking, “And Sif has been missing for years.”

Thor had been through so much in the past few weeks that he had hardly given himself enough time to even acknowledge and accept the deaths of the Warriors Three, let alone grieve for them. After all that happened with Hela, Thor buried himself in his new Kingly duties in order to avoid coming to terms with all he had lost during his war with his sister. It was Heimdall finally approaching the subject of how he was doing that finally triggered the sudden outpour of bottled up emotions inside Thor.

Lady Sif, as well, had been absent from Asgard for as long as Thor had been, on her own missions. With Asgard now gone, would Sif return home only to find rubble and dust? Would she even be able to return to where Asgard once stood? How would they ever be able to find her and tell her where they are now? How would she get to them? … Was she even still alive?

“Can you see her?” Thor asked of Heimdall, “Can you see Sif?”

Heimdall had long lost his smile now.

“I can only see others when I know where to look for them,” Heimdall says, “I didn’t know you were on Sakaar until you called for me.”

“Can’t Sif call for you too?!” Thor nearly shouted.

“She can,” Heimdall replied, “But so far… she hasn’t. And there would be no way for me to help her to get to us, even if she did call out to me.”

“No more Bifrost,” Thor said quietly, trying to accept it.

“We can rebuild it,” Heimdall said, “Once we find a new planet to settle Asgard on once more.”

“But the Dark Magic--”

“Is unstable,” Heimdall said, a weight weighing heavy in his words, “Without the Bifrost as a tool to harness the concentrated Dark Magic, the raw power could do great harm.”

It could kill Heimdall if he tried to wield the Dark Magic with his bare being.

Thor sighed out, feeling even more broken than before. Even if there was a concrete hope that Sif was alive and well, there was no guarantee that he would ever see her again.

Thor felt heavy. He reached out gingerly to Heimdall, starting to sway, not quite feeling faint, but unable to support his weight under the pressure and stress he’s beginning to face head on. Heimdall quickly jumped to his aid, grabbing Thor into his arms. Thor began to breathe shallowly and fast. He was clearly panicking.

“What if we never find her, Heimdall?!” Thor whimpers to him, “What i-if- if we run out of resources b-before we find a new planet?! W-What if we- we never even  _ find _ a new planet?!”

Heimdall held Thor tightly in his arms, trying his best to comfort him.

“Thor…”

“Th-The last of our people,” he choked out, “They a-all depend on me- f-for their future!”

“You’ve saved them all many times,” Heimdall reminds him in a gentle voice.

“I’ve killed monsters for my people, but I’ve  _ never _ done something like  _ this!” _

“But you’re already doing it,” Heimdall pushes on, “And you will continue to do it. We will help you- you are  _ not  _ alone in this, Thor.”

Thor shook gently, placing his face in Heimdall’s chest.

“I can’t do it, Heimdall,  _ I can’t do it…” _

“My son,” Heimdall says in a clear voice, “You  _ can.” _

Thor breathes out shakily, gripping to Heimdall’s back. He felt Heimdall’s sword, Hofund, in its holster across his back; a symbol of Heimdall’s strength and responsibility. Even in times of doubt, and times of darkness, and uncertainty, Heimdall shouldered his responsibility with not only grace, but passion; even when he himself was unsure. Heimdall was a good man. He would not lie to Thor, whom he had always loved like a son.

“O- Okay,” Thor said, going to hold himself up again, “Okay…”

He let go of Heimdall, and stood in front of him, rubbing tears out of his good eye. Heimdall smiled a soft and reassuring smile at Thor.

“I think you need a break from these star maps,” Heimdall tells him.   
Thor nods.

“Maybe I’ll… see what Banner is up to…”

Heimdall could see the cogs begin to turn in Thor’s head as his face shifted into a more confident, determined demeanor.

“I think that’s a great idea,” Heimdall says, smiling a bit wider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my lack of activity in regards to this fic. The semester is ending soon, and hopefully I can redirect my energy into the story. For now, this is what I have come up with so far. The chapter was supposed to run until Heimdall's meeting with Loki, but I decided to split the chapter into two for the sake of publishing what I had (which was about the length of a normal chapter I publish). I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Heimdall's Visits - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heimdall now visits Brunnhilde in the training facility, and Loki in his chambers. Worried for both, Heimdall attempts to comfort them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo, all! Sorry for lack of activity once again. Turns out I've been a bit busier than I anticipated, but I was able to manage to finish this two-parter chapter. It's short, but I hope you all enjoy it!

As Heimdall entered the training facility, Korg was flying through the air, and he sailed crashing into the wall. Brunnhilde had kicked him across the room, and she was currently reaching for a flask left off to the side of the training floor.

“Sparring?” Heimdall asked the room, as Miek and Korg went to collect the rocks and pebbles that fell from Korg’s body when he hit the wall.

After draining her entire flask, Brunnhilde answered.

“What’s it look like?”

She swaggered back onto the training floor.

“Go on, pick yourselves up,” she shouted, “Then take a swing!”

“Are you drunk?” Heimdall asks her.

She answered without looking at him.

“To be honest, I don’t really know the difference anymore.”

She began smashing her fists against each other to try and keep her wits about her. Heimdall stepped onto the training floor.

“I’ll take it from here, boys,” he told Korg and Miek, “You two should get some rest.”

Korg stood back up, trying to replace some pebbles into his pecks.

“Well… alright,” said Korg, “C’mon, Miek- I think we can be of service in the greenhouse. They’re planting grain today.”

Miek exclaimed in a squealish, alien language, following Korg to the door.

“What do you mean ‘that’s not rest’?” Korg asked as they left.

Heimdall placed down his sword on the sidelines, and stood sturdy in front of Brunnhilde, facing her.

“Hit me,” he tells her.

Brunnhilde looks Heimdall up and down, rolling her shoulders. She then rushes towards him, swinging her fist at him. Heimdall catches it with ease, stopping Brunnhilde in her tracks.

“You are a Valkyrie,” he tells her, “I should not be able to do this.”

Furious, Brunnhilde struggles to pull her fist from Heimdall’s grip, causing her to lose her footing. She stumbles to her knees as Heimdall releases his grip, and he then kneels in front of her.

“I don’t think you understand fully how debilitating this habit of yours is,” he tells her.

Rubbing her fist, Brunnhilde refuses to look Heimdall in the eyes.

“I get it,” she mumbles, “Don’t start this with me.”

“Thor is going to need the Valkyrie,” Heimdall tells her, standing and offering his hand to her, “And you are going to lead them.”

Brunnhilde quickly looks up to him, and pushes herself to stand without taking his hand.

“There  _ are _ no Valkyrie,” she sneers, “But I helped killed the thing that killed ‘em, remember!?”

“I remember,” Heimdall said.

He looked down at her with his bright orange eyes in respect.

“I also remember when Odin himself declared you a Valkyrie,” he continued, “You became one of the finest Valkyrie to ever serve him.”

“Yeah, and what a load of luck that brought everybody,” she grumbled.

“You are one of the greatest warriors Asgard now has,” he said, “And we will rebuild the Valkyries, with you as their leader.”

Brunnhilde quickly shook her head.

“No-” she began, “Nope- No way- I’m not doing that.”

“And what would you rather be doing?”

“I dunno, sparring and drinking? Why would that be such a bad thing?? I did what I said I would do, I killed that horned hag, and now it’s over!”

“You didn’t plan this far,” Heimdall stated.

“Yeah, hard to plan past an event you’re sure is gonna kill you,” she replied with snark.

“Brunnhilde,” Heimdall said, “You’re already on the Asgardian council. Thor clearly trusts you, and he has every reason to. You are a warrior at heart, and the future of Asgard needs  _ you _ to pass on your knowledge to future warriors when we rebuild.”

Brunnhilde looked down.

“This is a new beginning for Asgard,” Heimdall told her, “A new beginning for  _ you _ .”

Brunnhilde quickly grabbed her empty flask.

“I don’t want a new beginning,” she said, sauntering towards the door.

“The things happening now are a first for everyone, Brunnhilde,” he said calmly, “Not just you.”

Brunnhilde made it to the door, and turned around to face him as the door slid open automatically.

“Well it’s tough for them,” she told him, backing out of the training facility.

Heimdall sighed, and picked his sword back up and returned it to his holster. He knew that in order to ensure a prosperous and safe Asgard, the Valkyries would have to be reestablished. With Brunnhilde being the only one left, she is the only one who could train future generations of them. She would be the de facto leader, whether she liked it or not. While Heimdall never would want to force her to reestablishing the Valkyries, he knew that they could not do it without her.

 

***

 

In his chambers, Loki became overwhelmed by the books in front of him telling him how the next year of his life would be for him. Of course, he would not carry the child in his masculine form, seeing as it would be more comfortable to carry a pregnancy to term in his Lady form. But that was not what concerned him most.

Heimdall now entered Loki’s chambers, giving Loki a start.

“I thought I locked that door,” Loki nearly growled.

“Forgetfulness often accompanies being with child,” Heimdall told him, approaching his bed. Loki would not look up at him, but only continued to survey the collection of books lying spread over his bed before him.

“How are you holding up?” Heimdall asks him.

Loki didn’t respond for a few moments, grabbing one of the books, looking gingerly over the pages left open.

“I don’t think I can do this,” he said softly.

Had it not been for the books taking up the majority of Loki’s bed space, Heimdall would have sat next to Loki on the bed in condolence.

“What makes you think that?” he asks him carefully.

“Well, for starters,” a mix of annoyance and panic in Loki’s voice, “I didn’t even know what  _ species _ the Grandmaster was, so that will be fun figuring out what kind of abilities my child possesses! And mixed with a frost giant, who  _ knows _ how-- how downright  _ dangerous _ they could be!”

Heimdall almost told him _“_ _ you were never dangerous in your youth _ _”_ as a comforting reflex, but realized how stupid that would have sounded. He remained silent and listened.

“Even if their powers aren’t out of control, I’d still be doing this  _ alone!  _ What if I’m bad at it?! It’s not like  _ Odin _ was fucking father-of-the-century!”

Loki gasped a breath, dropping the parenting book back onto his bed. He looked as if he was about to curl into himself, but wouldn’t dare. Heimdall decided to gently push some of the books aside, making room to sit on the edge of Loki’s bed.

“Loki,” Heimdall began, “In what world would you be raising this child alone?”

Loki looked to Heimdall in confusion.

“First there is myself,” Heimdall continued, “And Uncle Thor,” Heimdall chuckled, “As well as Banner, Brunnhilde… and, of course, whatever royal midwives and nannies are left of us.”

Loki looked away from Heimdall once more, and back down to his books.

“What if I’m a bad parent?” Loki asked aloud, although his tone gave the impression that this was a question and worry from deep within him.

“Odin was not the only one who raised you,” Heimdall told him, “Your mother… she would be very proud of who you are today.”

“Mother…” Loki said longingly. Frigga has been dead for years at this point, but that didn’t mean that Loki didn’t miss her each and every day. The two were as close as a mother and son could be. Frigga had taught him much of magic, and helped to guide him to control and harness his natural incline to it. The love she had for her son was a love that Loki had never received from anyone, bar perhaps Thor. Loki’s heartstrings suddenly pulled, and he hoped beyond hope that he could give all the love and security to his own child that Frigga once bestowed upon him.

Loki nodded softly, looking to Heimdall.

“It’s her grandchild,” Loki said in a thick voice.

Heimdall smiled sadly, and placed his arm around Loki in comfort.

“You’re very much like your mother in more ways than you know,” Heimdall told him, “And because of that, you’ll be the very best parent this child could ever hope for.”

It took a great amount of might for Loki not to let out a sob. He leaned into Heimdall, hugging onto him much like how Thor had earlier that day. Although neither said this in this moment, Heimdall’s continued presence in Thor and Loki’s life was not just that of friendship and respect, but also of a surrogate father-son relationship. It could be felt through their embrace.


End file.
